Phil Bell
Phil Bell (1968 - ?) es un personaje de la saga GTA, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV. Es un asociado de la familia Pegorino de Alderney. Pese a ser un asociado, debido a su sangre irlandesa, a veces es tomado como un capo. Se lleva bastante mal con Ray Boccino, el capo de los Pegorino. Dará bastantes misiones a Niko Bellic. Phil Bell dirige el Honkers, el club de striptease de Alderney, del cual la familia Pegorino es propietaria. Historia Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Primeros Trabajos thumb|250px|right|El tráiler de Phil Bell. right|thumb|Phil Bell, [[Ray Boccino y Niko Bellic.]] Niko Bellic lo conoce en la misión No Way on the Subway para Ray Boccino. En esta misión Phil está en el restaurante Drusilla's de Ray, en Little Italy. Phil y Ray están reunidos discutiendo un problema que tiene con los moteros de la banda The Lost. Quieren que Niko vaya allí y se encargue de ellos. Tras completar Late Checkout para Ray Boccino, este le manda un mensaje al móvil de Niko para decirle que se encuentre con él y con Phil Bell en un aparcamiento de Alderney. Cuando Niko llega, Phil le pregunta a Ray que si es de fiar, a lo que Ray dice que sí. Al paracer, las Triadas tienen un gran cargamento de droga que Phil quiere robar. Phil quiere que Niko vaya allí, lo robe y que lo lleve a una vieja mansión abandonada donde le esperará el sobrino de Phil, Frank Gallo. Después de completar esta misión habrás desbloqueado las misiones de asesinato através del teléfono público de Alderney. Tareas más serias Una vez en el club Honkers, Phil ha recibido el chivatazo de que un cargamento de droga va a llegar a Liberty City desde Vice City. Phil tiene planeado ir allí con Niko y robarlo por la fuerza, ya que no se podrá hacer de otra manera. Una vez han llegado al camión prodrán entrar, y luego discretamente lo conducen hasta el lugar de la recogida. Una vez allí el tiroteo empieza. Niko y Phil consiguen llegar a las lanchas donde está la droga, así que las conducen hasta un embarcadero donde descargarla. right|thumb|Phil y su sobrino [[Frank Gallo.]] En la siguiente misión, Trespass, Niko y Phill conducen hasta la vieja fábrica de Sprunk. Allí se esconde Charles Matteo, un tipo que quiere vender a los Pegorino a La Comisión diciéndoles que están arruinando los planes de los Ancelotti. Phil deja a Niko allí y le dice que lo mate por cualquier medio. Niko lo asesina y luego le cuenta lo ocurrido a Bell. La siguiente y última misión para Phil será To Live and Die in Alderney. En esta misión van a recoger la droga que Niko robó en la misión Truck Hustle. Una vez en la vieja mansión, el sobrino de Phil, Frankie, ha metido la heroína en dos coches. Pero de repente aparecen los federales, que les han estado vigilando todo el tiempo. Phil coge un coche y luego Niko y Frankie se meten en otro. Al cabo de un rato de persecución Phil llama a Niko y le dice que han de dejar los coches y que irán en furgoneta. Tras eliminar a unos cuantos miembros del LCPD y del NOOSE llegan a la furgoneta pero son sorprendidos por un helicóptero el cual es derribado por Niko. Finalmente, escapan en la furgoneta y despistan a la policía. En esta misión podrá morir Frankie. Final right|thumb|Phil Bell y [[Niko Bellic en su encuentro.]] Si elegimos Dinero Niko se encontrará con Bell y se dirigirán a los muelles para hacer el trato con Dimitri Rascalov. Una vez metidos en los muelles, Dimitri llama a Niko para decirle que ha matado al comprador y que va a quedarse con la heroína. Ahora, Niko y Phil están metidos sin escapatoria en los muelles, así que Phil sugiere que cojan el dinero para no irse con las manos vacías. Después de recoger el dinero y llevar a Phil a Tudor ya no lo volveremos a ver. Si elegimos Venganza, Bell nos mandará un mensaje y nos llamará diciéndonos que comprende nuestra decisión y está totalmente de acuerdo, pero no quiere que nos veamos más por motivos de seguridad. Curiosidades *En la versión beta, se podría elegir si matar a Ray Boccino o a Phil, pero si este último sobrevivía luego se podría salir con él. *Posiblemente aparezca en GTA: TBOGT, durante la misión I luv LC, donde un hombre parecido a él se encuentra saliendo del club Maisonette 9 junto con Gay Tony. Archivo policial Orden de búsqueda y captura center|650px Ficha policial center|650px Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *No Way on the Subway *Truck Hustle (jefe) *Catch the Wave (jefe) *Trespass (jefe) *To Live and Die in Alderney (jefe) *Pest Control... *If the price is right (si se elige Dinero) *A Dish Served Cold (voz si se elige venganza) de:Phil Bellen:Phil Bellnl:Phil Bellpl:Phil Bellsv:Phil Bell Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV